


Angel

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Aymeric discovers a new way to bring Estinien's wings out.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Wings

Of all of the physical components of Nidhogg's curse, the wings were the part that came out the least. Maybe it was because they required more power, more energy, to conjure, maybe simply because Estinien's back needed to be touched just right for them to appear, for them to unfurl, for the bones to crack and grow and feathers to quickly form over skin that had not been there moments ago. The first time they'd appeared, it had hurt, leaving Estinien in agony on the bed. It did become less painful with time, though, the more his partners managed to bring them out. Once, they'd even emerged during a back massage (at Aymeric's demanding, mostly, though Estinien hadn't minded once it had finally gotten underway). That time, Zelda had brushed her hands over his wings gently, Estinien tensing up and shuddering at first before relaxing.

But now was different. Different because it was not a massage table that Estinien laid upon on his stomach but the bed, different because his wings had emerged not from a sensual massage but from Aymeric thrusting in deep enough, clutching his hips with enough force, for the wings to burst from his back, Estinien moaning even as the pain roared through his bones. But the pain was there and then gone again, leaving behind only his wings, the feathers not the white of angels but the black of demons, of Nidhogg, the black of evil. Or mayhap the black of Aymeric's hair?

"That's new," Estinien muttered, glancing over his shoulder at where he could see one of his wings spread behind him. He was not sure if he could fly with them, had not even dared to try, but they were real, a part of him, just like the rest of this awful curse was a part of him now.

"That I managed to coax them into being simply with thrusts to your prostate alone? Yes, I'd wager that that is new," said Aymeric, his hand coming down to stroke gently over one of Estinien's wings. The touch, which usually elicited pleasure, had a completely different reaction now as Estinien's eyes flew open, a moan rising from his throat.

"Hmm?" Aymeric hummed, a question, Estinien aware of that much even as pleasure raced through him. His stomach tightened, muscles clenching, hands clutching the sheets, claws tearing through, as Aymeric stroked his hand over his wing again. Estinien moaned louder, closing his eyes, body trembling now.

"Do that again," said Estinien, heart thundering in his chest, all too aware of his boyfriend buried deep inside him, Aymeric's hand on his wing.

"Oh? You mean this?" Aymeric asked, and Estinien gave a shout of pleasure as Aymeric buried his fingers in the feathers, bringing his hand out to stroke along the top of Estinien's wing, the limb trembling, feathers splayed out, Estinien still trembling and moaning at his boyfriend's motions.

"Yes, that," said Estinien, moaning low as Aymeric repeated the motion with his other wing, and oh, how glad Estinien was now that there were four of them, the first set nearer his shoulders while the second were lower down his spine, not like a siren's but similar to where they had been placed on the dragon who had come before. Always before, Estinien had hated not only the fact of them but also the number, but now... now, he couldn't quite bring himself to hate it, not when it felt so good to have Aymeric's fingers running through his feathers, over his wings, the sensation acutely the most pleasant one that Estinien had felt in a while. So much so that he forgot himself entirely, moaning louder than ever before, claws tearing through the sheets with reckless abandon, and that was merely from Aymeric touching his wings. Once Aymeric began moving in him again, though...

Estinien felt his knees fairly give out from under him as Aymeric angled his hips differently and began to thrust in deeper, harder, even while keeping his hands on his boyfriend's wings, stroking, grasping, anything to have Estinien moaning like that. A hand stroked down between his wings had Estinien crying out, arching his back as cum spilled from his cock, panting even as Aymeric continued thrusting in, hands plastered to Estinien's skin beneath his wings, where it was warm, where the skin was more sensitive, where every touch, every gentle scratch of Aymeric's polished fingernails, had Estinien near screaming himself hoarse. And that was even before Aymeric began to nip at the tips of his ears, pulling his boyfriend closer to him, chest plastered against Estinien's back, wings trapped between them. And normally, Estinien hated feeling trapped, hated feeling pinned down, but... not with Aymeric. For he loved Aymeric, trusted him with his life, hadn't he already proven that, over and over again? Not that Aymeric needed reminding, not that Estinien needed to prove it, but... it was there. That love. That trust. Those noises coming from Estinien's lips, pulled from his throat, the pleasure surging through him, his skin prickling, nerves afire, the feeling of Aymeric inside him, hands still touching his wings, so delightful, so carnal, that Estinien couldn't help but near-whimper as he came for a second time, surprised that he even had it in him, had that stamina. But this just felt too good, his skin too sensitive.

"Had I known that this was what it took to bring the azure dragoon to his knees..." Aymeric murmured, kissing his boyfriend's cheek even as Estinien arched his back against him.

"You, of all people, know exactly how to bring me to my knees," said Estinien. Aymeric smiled, gripping Estinien's hips closer to him as he thrust in deeper, Estinien moaning louder.

"And yet, none would believe my claims were I to say as much," said Aymeric. Not that either of them minded, not really. Especially not now, as Aymeric thrust his way to completion inside his boyfriend, thrusting in deeper as he came with a moan of Estinien's name before he pulled away slightly to once more run gentle, questing hands over Estinien's wings, the feathers somehow perfect despite everything. He had expected them to be ashen, the first time he'd beheld them, or for them to smell like a dragon, like sulfur. Instead, they smelled only of Estinien with nary the slightest hint of smoke, even when Aymeric buried his nose deep within the feathers, as he did now, planting a kiss to the feathered appendages.

"How I ever became lucky enough to have someone such as you in my life, I will never know," said Estinien. His skin was still sensitive, so he moaned as Aymeric pulled out, the sensation just this side of too much.

"Some people truly are lucky in love like that," said Aymeric, drawing Estinien back into his arms as his boyfriend turned to face him. "I have found you. Zelda." Estinien gave him a rare smile, just the barest upturn of his lips, but that was enough for Aymeric to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Fate can be cruel, but it can also be... kind, sometimes," said Estinien, one glance at his clawed hand before he looked instead into Aymeric's blue eyes, his perfect hair just slightly mussed from exertion. There was a single black feather resting in it, which Estinien reached up to brush away. But Aymeric caught his hand, plucking the feather from between Estinien's fingers.

"I would have it as a keepsake, if you do not mind," said Aymeric. Estinien drew his gaze away from his boyfriend, a muscle in his cheek feathering as he fought the urge to scowl or smile, he wasn't sure which would emerge victorious if he but gave it a chance.

"If you insist," said Estinien. "I don't suppose I can stop you."

"You should know that about me by now," said Aymeric. Estinien shook his head, though that slight smile was still there. Just another one of Aymeric's effects.


End file.
